Remnants of Darkness
by Edynol
Summary: This story takes place in the final battle of Angel the TV series after they cut to the credits. It brings a whole new twist to the BuffyAngelverse. This story also contains depictions of graphic violence, graphic language, and sexual content. Viewer's
1. Departed Arrivals

Angel runs towards one of the demons and chops off it's head and Spike, who's right behind him, takes the next one out by punching it then twisting it around and breaking it's neck. Following up comes Illyria who back-hands another demon sending him flying about 20 feet and into a group of trashcans. "I'm sure glad she's on our side", says Gunn as he straggles behind and slices a demon through the chest with an axe. "So what are your plans after this?", Spike says to Angle while knocking out a few more demons like it was just some casual thing. "Ahh...I think I might go to Cleveland. Heard the weather's nice this time of year", Angel says as he kicks a demon and stabs another. "Bugger that. You just have a thing for Hellmouths. That's why ya bloody as went to Sunnydale", says Spike. "No. The real reason I went was....", says Angel before being inturrupted by Spike who says, "Yeah. I know. Let's not get into that bag of doylies again mind you."   
  
Mean while, a big demon, who was consideribly bigger than than the others, save the dragon, started walking towards Illyria, pushing the smnaller demons aside along the way. Illyria sees the big demon, who stood about 7 feet tall, and tilts her head to the side. "Interesting", she says. The demon than swung at her 3 times. The first two times Illyria ducked then on the third one she grabbed his arm and then his neck and lifted him up in the air with one hand and snapped it's neck like a twig. And while still holding on to it's neck, she throws the big demon into a group of smaller demons, knocking them down like bowling pins. "I'm REALLY glad she's on our side", says Gunn as he looks in ammazement at Illyria's extraordinary strength. Gunn then just barely dodges a demon's attack and slices him with his axe and then punches another and cuts it's head off. But Gunn was loosing alot of blood from his encouter with the senator and her vampire minions. "How ya doin' back there Gunn?", Angel yells. "Oh I'm all good", says Gunn. "I could do this all night. I just can't wait til....." Gunn was then silenced when a demon stabbed him through the chest from behind. Gunn the tirned around and sliced the demons head off with his axe and fell to the ground. Angel then turned around and saw Gunn sitting against a wall. "Charles!!", Angel yelled as he ran towards him. "Gunn......Oh no." Angel said with a painful look on his face. "I got you into this. I.....", Angel said before he was interrupted by a dying Gunn who then says, "It's all good bro. I always knew I'd go down fighting. Hell, it beats being old and tied to a bed not being able to move." "Don't talk like that Charles", Angel says. "We'll find a way...." Gunn then interupts again, "Angel...Don't. It's alright. This way I know I died for a good cause. Now you go out make short work of these ass-holes, cause I'm trusting you to tell the world about me and my glory days", Gunn says with a smile. Besides, I don't know how much help I'd be, seeing that I can't can't see or feel my legs." And those were the last words of Charles Gunn.  
  
Distraught over Gunns death, Angel vamps out and charges at the demons, chopping heads off left and right as he jumps into the fray. Spike, in the mean time, was still punching and kicking away, breaking necks here and there, when he stumbled across a small, scythe type weapon. "Hmm. This could bloody well come and handy", Spike says to himself. He then starts hacking away. Mean while, Illyria continues her domminance as she easily throws demons, both big and small, around like rag dolls. "This is of no challenge to me", Illyria says. Then all of a sudden, the big dragon swoops it's head down and swallows Illyria whole, and Illyria was gone. "Oh bullocks. There goes our only bloody edge", Spike says, masking the pain he felt inside. Angel then charges at the dragon and stabs it in the leg. All of a sudden, the dragon starts screaming in pain. "Oh come on. A big dragon like and he can't take a stab in the leg?" Angel says as he backs up towards Spike. Then all of a sudden, the dragon's head explodes and out comes Illyria who lands infront of Angel and Spike as the dragon falls down right behind her, sqaushing about ten more demons. Angel then looks at Illyria with an impressed expression. "Well....that's one way to kill a ninety foot dragon", Angel says in a humorous tone. Illyria then looks at Angel and tilts her head to the side, not getting the obvious joke.   
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the demons start running away but then a smaller, flying dragon lands and starts growling. It then takes a deep breath. "It's not gonna do what I sodding well think it's gonna do, is it?", Spike say. Then the three heros jump to the side, Spike and Angel to the left, and Illyria to the right as the dragon spit out huge spout of flames. The dragon then steps forward and growls some more. But all of a sudden, the dragon looks as if it was chocking then starts convulsing and lets out a big yell before bursting into flames. And when the smoke cleared, who was standing there was none other than Willow.  
  
Inside the Hyperion  
  
"Willow....What are you doing here?", Angel says, surprised to see his old friend. "Well I got yall's message. I woulda come sooner but...I was all other plainy and stuff", Willow says in typical Willow fassion. "So where's Wes? And Fred...way with the funky punkyness dominatrix get-up.....You ain't a vampire Fred from an alternate reality are you?", says Willow, remembering the time when her vampire double slipped out from another dimension back in highschool. "Your speech is confusing to me", Illyria says, not used to the inordinary babble which only Willow could do. 


	2. Transitions

Later on that night, the gang sit down and eat some Chinese take out that Willow had ordered. Angel had told Willow what all had happened since they had last seen her when she restored Angels soul, their take-over of Wolfram & Hart, the death of Cordy, how Illyria came to be, Connor, and everything else that had happened in the past few weeks. "Oh my god. Poor Wes", Willow said in a mournful tone. "And Gunn....Angel I'm so sorry." "It's alright Willow. At least you came. And that means alot to me. It really does", said Angel with a sorrowful smile. "But if I had come when you really needed me, I coulda...", said Willow before Angel cut in saying, "It's ok. There's noway you could've known. But you're here now, and that's what's important." "Yeah. Thanks", Willow said with a half-smile. "So Spike...How are you enjoying being alive again...err...not alive...um undead?" "Well it certainly hasn't been no trollope through the snickers but who's complaining", Spike says in his typical British slang. "And how's life post Sunnyhell? Still diddling in the sparky mojo I see." "Well, I've kinda been working out. Mostly been peeking into other dimensions and mystical plains and such. You know there's dimension composed of nothing but shrimp?", Willow says. And with that last comment about the shrimp dimension, Illyria looks at Willow, remembering how she had once traveled to the Shrimp dimension when she was powerful and omnipotent and used to conquer multiple dimensions. "Your conversation no longer intrests me. I'm going to go and rest", Illyria says. She then heads upstairs to where Fred's room used to be. "Well she's honest. Gotta give her that", Willow says after Illyria went upstairs. "Eh. You get used to it after a while", said Angel. "But she does have a good idea. We should all get some rest. The sun's fixing to come up and who knows what tomarrow holds so we should probably get all the rest we can." "I'm with ya there", said Willow before letting out a yawn. "Teleporting half way across the world can take a bit outta ya." And with that, they all head upstairs and find rooms to sleep in.  
  
The next evening.  
  
Willow is on the phone with Giles. She tells him what all had happened, the destruction of Wolfram & Hart, how Angel and the others destroyed the Circle of the Black Thorn, and etc. She was ensuring Giles that Angel and the gang COULD be trusted and weren't working for Wolfram & Hart, but were looking for a way to dispose of them and the Senior Partners. And in return, Giles had reported that W&H lawfirms all around the world had mysteriously gone out of business and the buildings were abbandoned, but it was apperent that it wasn't much of a mystery ofter all. When Angel and the others had defeated the Circle of the Black Thorn, the Wolf, Ram, and Hart had lost their conduit and could no longer have access to this dimension as well as many others and all their powers had deminnished and all contracts had become void, including the one which Angel signed away any chance of him becomming human. They had finally won. The senior partners had been defeated and it would take them centuries to ever rise to power again. But Rupert had reported about a huge rise in demonic activity in Cleveland, where there was another Hellmouth, and one of Angel's sources had reported that demons, vampires, and other evil factions were leaving L.A. and headed to a new "Hot Spot" cause there was nothing left for them in the City of Angels. Giles had instructed Willow to meet him in Cleveland and requested that Angel, Spike, and Illyria joined them in an attempt to safegaurd the Cleveland and the Hellmouth. Angel and the others agreed. "Well it looks like the old Sunnydale gang is back together just like old times", Willow said with a smirk. And with that, the gang packed up and caught a private jet provided by the new Watchers Council, which Giles was now the leader of, and arrived in Cleveland later that night.   
  
In Cleveland.   
  
Giles and Andrew were there to meet them at the airport. "Spike!", Andrew yelled in excitment as he went and gave Spike a huge hug. "Oh it's gonna be like old times. Me and you back on the prowl, avengers of the cause, protectors of the innocent, warriors of the..." "Yeah yeah", Spike said, interupting Andrew and pushing him off of him. "Don't get all you snickers in a scruppy now. And no more hugs mind you?" "Oh yeah. Sorry", Andrew said as he backed off a few steps and regained his composure. Giles then approaoched Angel. "Well it seems you've made quite an impact recently", Giles said. "Defeating the senior partners could not have been an easy task. And I'm deeply sorry for your losses. Wesley and Cordelia were good people and I would've liked to have met Charles Gunn." "Yeah. But that's the price we have to pay to keep evil at bay. At least their deaths have not been in vaine", Angel said in a mournful tone. A short silence had fell as the gang reflected on the events that had taken place over the past few days. "Well", Rupert said, breaking the silence. "We should get going. The council purchased an old boarding school building not far from here and has reconstructed it to be our new headquarters here in the U.S. We have alot of recourses there and more will be comming in the next day or so." "That, and we got munchies there too", said Willow in a gittery tone. And with that, they hopped in a van and took off towards the Council. 


End file.
